1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital multimedia playback apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital multimedia playback method and apparatus in which a user interface is provided for allowing a user to conveniently play various multimedia content.
2. Related Art
A home theater refers to a system of audio and video components working together to recreate the sights and sounds of a movie theater experience at home. Home theater systems include a digital display device, such as a projector, a projection, a plasma display panel (PDP), or a liquid crystal display (LCD); a digital video disc (DVD) player having an amplification unit to support “5.1” channels, which is a term used to describe digital surround sound audio formats, such as digital theater system (DTS) and Dolby formats; and a speaker system connected to the amplification unit of the DVD player to output sounds. As home theater systems become more popular, efforts have been made to introduce new and/or additional functionalities and to allow users to conveniently use different aspects of a home theatre system.